


Shattered Stars

by Earthwyrm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Exploration, Gen, Original Character(s), lore heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthwyrm/pseuds/Earthwyrm
Summary: You're probably wondering how you got here, right? If not, well, that's ok too!Those words were some of the last that Dustin heard before he was thrust into an odd world filled with Pokemon and Pokemon alone. After having his life saved by an upbeat Poochyena, he finds himself on a mission to recover his lost memories across a continent that bears the scars of a lost civilization. He has a mission, but what was it? Does he even truly want to find out what it was? The Star Continent is a stage set for a tale that will put the fate of the world in jeopardy once more, and Dustin is but one actor on the stage.





	Shattered Stars

Set the stage in your mind, picture the world I am about to paint before you. Black, a black tempest deeper than the darkest recesses of your world, one that churns and trembles with a primal fury unlike any you’ve ever witnessed before. One that yearns to be free and consume that which…..

No. Strike that stage, start over. See here’s the problem with being a creator. You always think that you’ve gotten the words down just right; painted the perfect picture to showcase to the masses with pride. You never do. What you make is always innately flawed. Wouldn’t you say? No, don’t speak. Don’t pretend to know, it’s ok that you don’t. Let’s just set a new stage for you, a real one this time. They say write what you know after all.

You're probably wondering how you got here, right? If not, well, that's ok too!

See, I was confused when I first found myself here as well. Not to say I'm in the same boat you are! Nothing like that at all! Heh...

Below you is a world filled with Pokemon and Pokemon alone. They built their society atop what remained of one before them, and only a few of them seem to actually care about that. Researchers and scholars, mostly, but I’m sure you could have figured that out alone. The rest simply go about living their lives, carefree and wild. That liberty and freedom they have is something to be envied, is it not? No? You crave order and meaning in your life? That’s awful presumptuous of you, to assume that they have no meaning at all! If you paid any attention you’d see that they all have a purpose, each and every one of them. Just because you don’t experience another’s life doesn’t mean that they aren’t living one. Oh? You knew that? I see.

You’re probably wondering who I am and why you’re here. Don’t say anything, trust me I know! The truth is, you’re far from the first human to be dragged into this world. In fact, thousands have been put in your skin before. All called for a reason, all with a story they created all their own. What kind of story would you write if you could? Hmm…..I see. You’d write an adventure story, then. Well you’re in luck, because that’s the kind of story I wanted to see written here. But I think I want the story to have a happy ending, and that’s why you’re here.

You see, this world is in trouble again. Yes, again. It’s in trouble a lot, don’t question that part. We need a human, a specific human, to take the role of a Pokemon and save it. You’re that human. Now now, don’t be modest, it isn’t a good look on you. We’ve chosen you for a reason, and I’m sure you’ll see what that reason is once you get down there. Now, I’m forgetting something….

Right! Right right right! You’ll need a body to go down there in. No, you can’t keep your human body, it’s the rules. There are literally no humans left in the world down there, if you suddenly appeared with your opposable thumbs and stuff there’d be riots in the streets. No, we have to give you a special Pokemon body. That’s the fun part, I get to make it! ….Yes I’ll keep your human body nice and safe, don’t worry about it. Now then, what Pokemon do you fancy? Hmm…..are you sure? Alright, Cubone it is. And your name? Dustin? It’s a fitting name, I think. Now then, I-

Hey hold on, what are you…..interference? No this is…..I was found already? No no no no….this isn’t good this isn’t good….I haven’t even fully finished transferring everything over…

Look, Dustin. I don’t have much time left, but all I can say is that there are forces at play that do not want you here. They seek the ruin of this world, and you have to stop them. The crystals will-

He’s gone. Drat, I didn’t think they’d find me so soon. Well, I can only hope that he figures things out without me. I’ve gotta find someplace to hide….where did I drop him off?

Oh.

Oh no.

He’s out flat cold. In the middle of a road. I hope someone finds him, otherwise this is going to be an awful short story. 

For now, I wait. Good luck, Dustin. You’re going to need it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project very near and dear to my heart. Currently, a version of this story is being run online as a DnD style game. This, though, is the original form of this tale, and one that's been in the making for almost 10 years. Buckle up because we're returning to the PMD world to hear the story of a continent no one has seen before. So begins the tale of the Star Continent!


End file.
